


Shape the Stars

by Destruktow



Series: Dest's TAU Fics [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, It was not even intended to be a drabble, This is the best thing i've ever written, This was not intended to be a fic, but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destruktow/pseuds/Destruktow
Summary: I did a ficlet in the Transcendence AU discord and it turned into the best thing I've ever written
Series: Dest's TAU Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941781
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Shape the Stars

Eventually, after a long time, people forget what the constellations are called. Heck, they forget that the constellations ever existed. They look up at night, and they don't see Cassiopeia or the Pleiades, they just see stars.

And then one day, a random summoner sees Dipper's birthmark and remembers it. The next night, the summoner looks up and sees the symbol they saw on Alcor the Dreambender in the sky.

And wouldn't that be something? Knowing that the Dreambender was powerful enough to shape the stars in his image?

That summoner tells it to a few close friends over a few drinks.

They don't believe them, of course, until the summoner gets them to go out and look at the sky.

And then those few close friends tell a few close friends of their own, and those friends tell their friends, and it goes on until everyone knows that the Dreambender is powerful enough to shape the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This could definitely have more chapters if people like it


End file.
